SML
by Nyankoii
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Akashi Seijuurou? Seantero sekolah juga tau sang Marty-sue yang satu ini. Namun, siapa yang tau sosok sang pangeran sebenarnya? Di kala semua hal tampak membosankan di matanya, seorang dari masa lalu datang menghampiri. Siapakah sosok itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Seijuurou selanjutnya? Warn:AU,GenderBender,OOC,OC
1. Chapter 1 Twist part 1

Anak lelaki berambut _fiery red_ duduk menyendiri pada bangku putih taman. Kedua kaki dinaikan sebagai penopang kepala. Tangan mungilnya melingkar erat menutupi wajah, mencoba sembunyi dari sang mentari. Taman yang selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa dan canda entah mengapa seolah berubah bagaikan gurun sahara yang sunyi senyap. Hanya ada dia bersama panasnya sang mentari. Sesekali terdengar alunan musik ayunan besi yang perlahan berayun tertiup angin. Keheningan membuat udara di sekelilingnya terasa berat, namun tak terduga terdengar suara langkah kaki mencoba mengusik kesunyian yang tercipta. Membuat kesal sang bocah yang merasa terusik karenanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, tinggalkan aku!" teriak si anak lelaki tanpa menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak ada jawaban terdengar dari mulut si pengusik. Keheningan itu masih berlanjut untuk sesaat sampai ...

"Seijuurou-kun." suara lembut bernada _treble_ memanggil nama si bocah. Tunggu, sepertinya ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang tidak asing lagi untuknya. Ternyata 'dia', untuk apa ia ke sini.

Seijuurou menurunkan kedua kakinya dan menaikkan kepala menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ughh..." cahaya mentari menyilaukan mata yang sedari tadi diselimuti kegelapan. Lengan kirinya mencoba menghalangi sinar mentari.

Anak lelaki itu tidak dapat melihat jelas sosok wajah di hadapannya. Namun, ia masih dapat melihat baju yang dikenakan sosok di depannya. Gaun hitam selutut dihiasi puring bermotifkan bunga melingkar pada kerah gaun. Hiasan rambut berbentuk topi kecil kehitaman tersemat di antara helaian rambut sebiru langit. Renda transparan berwarna senada melekat di sisi topi, menutupi salah satu mata biru bagai pantulan langit.

Seijuurou terkejut, salah satu tangan mungil bersarung puring hitam itu tiba-tiba saja berusaha menyentuhnya. Dengan sigap ia pun menangkap dan menggenggam erat tangan si gadis kecil.

"Kamu! Kenapa kamu di sini?!" penuh amarah Seijuurou berteriak pada sosok kecil yang bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya.

Ternyata hanya "dia" yang datang. Untuk apa ia berada di sini? ingin menertawai? atau mungkin mengasihaninya? kasihan? yang benar saja. Seijuurou tidak butuh belas kasihan, terutama bila rasa iba itu datang dari orang yang ingkar kepada dirinya. Si gadis kecil menatap dirinya tanpa berkata satu kata pun. Seijuurou dengan kesal mengigit bibir bagian bawah miliknya dan berteriak, "Cepat pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Mendengar ucapannya, si anak perempuan tersenyum simpul. "Apa salah kalau seorang majikan mau berbaik hati menemui pesuruhnya?"

Seketika manik carmine itu menyengit, "bukannya kamu sudah membuangku!"

"Apa kamu belum puas jadiin aku mainanmu?!" Gadis kecil itu mendengus, sesaat senyum simpulnya berubah sinis. Ia pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Seijuurou. Kedua manik ruby itu mengikuti pergerakan gadis di hadapannya dengan tanda tanya. Dilihatnya tangan mungil itu telah bertumpu pada sandaran kursi di sampingnya. Satu per satu kaki putih itu menaiki bangku taman, bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki lainnya. Ya, gadis kecil itu memposisikan diri dalam pangkuan Seijuurou.

"Ka- kamu mau apa?" semburat merah mulai tampak pada pipi Seijuurou. Si gadis kecil tidak menjawab melainkan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi kemerahannya. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ itu memperhatikan wajah Seijuurou lekat-lekat sebelum sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nee~ matamu merah sekali." Jawaban si anak perempuan sukses membuat _mood_ Seijuurou berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Semburat merah di pipi kini telah berganti menjadi perempatan nadi di kepala. Apa-apaan cewek ini?! seenaknya saja dia mengomentari warna mata seseorang.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu punya masalah dengan warna mataku?" gadis kecil itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berganti dengan seringaian.

"Tidak, aku cukup suka. Terutama saat seperti ini, merahnya akan bertambah pekat bagai bara api."

"Dasar sakit." gadis kecil itu masih tersenyum mendengar cibirannya.

DUAGHH!

"Arghh!" gadis kecil tersebut mendorong keras tubuh Seijuurou mengenai sandaran kursi yang mereka duduki. Salah satu tangan mungilnya menarik kuat helaian rambut _fiery red_ hingga anak lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangan anak lelaki itu secara refleks telah menggenggam erat lengan kanan si anak perempuan, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, jari jemari putih lainnya menekan di kedua sisi rahang anak lelaki, memaksa ia untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Kini kedua manik _aquamarine_ itu berada tepat di atas manik carmine Seijuurou.

"Berani sekali dirimu. Apa kamu lupa? kamu itu cuma ... " Kedua manik carmine di bawahnya membulat sempurna, menangkap segala pergerakan bibir kemerahannya. Kedua tangan mungil yang menggenggam erat pada tangan si anak perempuan turut bergetar.

"JANGAN HINA IBUKU!" ia memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dan si anak perempuan semakin menguatkan genggamannya. Tak berapa lama, Seijuurou menyerah melakukan perlawanan. Ia sadar si lemah macam dia bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan gadis ini. Ia hanyalah seekor anak itik yang bisa mati kapan saja ketika sang induk meninggalkannya.

Gadis kecil itu menyeringai saat melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata carmine di bawahnya. Ia menjilati pipi kemerahan di bawahnya, lalu mencium salah satu kelopak pelindung bola carmine itu berada.

"Aku menyukai warna matamu yang sekarang. Mereka lebih berkilau." perlahan gadis kecil itu melepaskan genggamannya. Kedua lengan kecilnya menjalar di kedua pipi sang anak lelaki.

"Dan keduanya adalah milikku." Bisik si anak perempuan sebelum menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Ia menjilat kedua bibir sang anak lelaki seolah memberi kode agar anak itu membuka mulutnya. Dengan patuh Seijuurou membiarkan anak perempuan itu menguasai dirinya. Bibir kemerahan si anak perempuan mulai menghisap dan mengunyah kedua bibirnya. Lidah keduanya sempat saling bertautan cukup lama. Mengakhiri tautan kedua bibir mereka, anak perempuan itu menggigit labia bawah Seijuurou dan menjilat cairan merah yang mengalir keluar darinya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap lurus kepada Seijuurou, salah satu tangannya kembali membelai pipi kemerahan itu. "Ingatlah selalu bahwa aku adalah tuanmu dan sampai kapan pun kamu tetap milikku.

 _My cute little puppy_."

"Ha'i, Kuroyuki hime." Jawab Seijuurou dengan datar.

GYUUT.

" _Good boy_." si anak perempuan memeluk Seijuurou hingga membuatnya terkaget untuk sesaat. Kali ini dia mengelus punggungnya, menimbulkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman di dadanya. Seolah sang ibu sedang membelainya saat ini. Seijuurou semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang anak.

" _Poor my cute little puppy_. Malangnya dirimu.

Tenanglah aku ada di sini sekarang."

Mendengar pernyataan gadis kecil tersebut, Seijuurou hanya terdiam. Dilingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang si anak perempuan. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Saat ini ia sadar bahwa ia bagaikan kristal yang rapuh. Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya dan tetesan air perlahan mulai terjatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dengan terbata-bata Seijuurou mencoba bicara, "a- aku ...

Aku coba bangunkan Kaa-san dan bilang padanya ,'Sei akan jadi anak baik'. Ia juga berjanji selalu menemani dan bermain bersamaku, tapi...

tapi, kenapa mata kaa-san tetap tertutup?" anak perempuan tersebut tidak memberikan respon apa pun kepada Seijuurou. Ia hanya terus mengelus pundaknya dan menjadi pendengar bagi bocah berambut _fiery red_ _itu_.

Seijuurou melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan parau, "tubuh Kaa-san terasa dingin, sedingin es. Apa yang kulakukan ia tetap diam, suaraku enggak bisa menggapainya lagi."

Dirinya tau sang ibu selalu memaksakan tersenyum dan memberi janji kosong. Berkata, "semua baik-baik saja" walau yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Aku tau Kaa-san tidak akan berhasil melewatinya, tapi aku tetap mencoba percaya." Tanpa Seijuurou sadari kuku jarinya telah menaut kencang pada punggung si gadis kecil. Terus menumpahkan segala rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya,

"Aku memohon kepada Kami-sama, tapi diabaikan oleh-Nya. Sekarang diriku seorang diri tanpa siapa pun."

Suara anak lelaki berambut _fiery red_ terdengar semakin melemah dan sulit didengar. Namun, samar-samar gadis kecil tersebut mendengar sang bocah berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Cahaya mata miliknya terlihat semakin meredup dan nada bicara si rambut _fiery red_ pun mulai berubah. Beberapa pertanyaan penuh kekecewaan keluar dari bibir mungilnya tanpa menanti jawaban. Ia bertanya mengapa sang ibu tidak mengajaknya? Apa yang harus dilakukan dan untuk apa ia hidup jika sang bunda tiada.

Ya, bocah lelaki itu tahu betul sang ayah tidak pernah peduli akan keberadaannya. Sang ibulah penopang hidupnya hingga saat ini. Mereka berdua hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Kini sang ibu meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu, menjadi sebatang kara.

"Kenapa Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan permohonanku?!" teriak Seijuurou gusar.

"Aku cuma minta satu hal pada-Nya. Aku hanya ingin Kaa-san!" kedua manik _carmine_ itu terbelalak, dengan penuh emosi ia berteriak,

"Kenapa harus Kaa-san? Mengapa dia? Mengapa bukan orang lain?!" jerit Seijuurou sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Orang-orang itu, mereka tertawa senang melihat kepergian Kaa-san. Mengapa bukan mereka saja yang mati!"

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Dengan napas yang terengah Seijuurou menghentikan pelampiasan amarahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada si gadis. Air matanya perlahan mulai mengalir.

Namun, seolah tidak mau direpotkan oleh isak tangis Seijuurou, gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali berlutut, memposisikan dirinya lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou. Disekanya air mata yang mengalir keluar dari kedua mata kemerahan itu. Terlihat senyuman kecil yang tersungging pada kedua bibir mungilnya. Perlahan bibir mungil kemerahan gadis kecil tersebut terbuka perlahan mengucapkan sesuatu.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... bunyi keras dari alarm mengusik ketenangan pemuda berambut _fiery red_. Kedua manik _heterochromatic_ – _carmine_ dan _gold_ – mulai menampakan rupanya. Rambut _fiery red_ yang berantakan menjadi bukti si pemuda baru tersadar dari mimpi panjang. Sinar mentari pagi yang menerjang melalui jendela kamar membuatnya kembali menyipitkan mata.

Sang pemuda bangkit dari posisi tidur dan terduduk di pinggir kasur. Salah satu tangan meraba mata kemerahan miliknya, basah. Dia dapat merasakan bekas jalur air mengalir di pipi kanan. Suara alarm yang masih menggema menyadarkan diri si pemuda. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan pada meja di sampingnya dan menekan tombol alarm digital yang mengganggu sedari tadi.

Dalam keheningan, rambut _fiery red_ bergumam, "yume..." sang pemuda menutup matanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Mimpi itu... mengapa ia harus memimpikan masa lalu? Saat semua kegilaan dalam hidupnya dimulai. Sungguh mengesalkan.

Si pemuda tertawa kecil diakhiri sebuah dengusan. Dilihatnya figura yang tergantung pada dinding kamar. Foto seorang wanita dengan rupa dan rambut yang sama dengannya. Menatap datar wanita di dalam figura, sang pemuda berkata, "dasar wanita bodoh." Seijuurou membuka satu per satu kancing piyama yang ia kenakan. Kemudian meletakkan piyama berwarna _aqua_ tersebut di samping tempat tidur. Dia pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju _shower_.

.

.

.

 **S.M.L**

 **© Nyankoii**

 **Un-Beta**

 **Words Count : 3184**

 **All credit belongs to**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, OC, Alur tidak jelas Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

 **Chapter 1 – Twist Pt. 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk dililitkan menutupi bagian bawah tubuh. Tampak butiran air masih tersisa menempel pada dada bidangnya. Ia berdiri di depan lemari pakaian, mengambil sebuah kemeja _baby blue_ beserta celana panjang kehitaman untuk dikenakan.

Usai berganti pakaian, ia memasang jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lalu mengambil sebuah Iped yang terletak di atas meja. Tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menatap ke dalam rak meja tersebut. Terlihat sebuah kotak berisikan kumpulan surat yang usang. Seijuurou terdiam sejenak dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.

Dirinya berjalan menuruni tangga, di mana seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian serba hitam tengah menantinya.

"Selamat pagi, bocchama." _Butler_ tersebut membungkukan badannya.

"Pagi, Tetsuo." balas Seijuurou dengan wajah datarnya.

Dengan sopan sang _butler_ bertanya kepada tuannya, apa yang diinginkan sang tuan pagi hari ini. Secara singkat Seijuurou menjawab 'segelas kopi'. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Iped, ia terus berjalan menuju meja makan bersama sang _butler_. Sesampai ruang makan, dengan sigap sang _butler_ menarik sebuah bangku untuk dirinya. Seijuurou masih sibuk dengan Iped yang ia bawa. Tangannya sibuk menggerakkan layar monitor ke atas dan samping.

Sementara sang _butler_ menyiapkan secangkir kopi hangat untuk si tuan muda. Seijuurou sibuk menjelajahi beberapa situs berita _online_. Mengganti setiap halaman situs tapi belum juga menemukan berita menarik. Pergeseran kurs hari ini tidak terlalu signifikan, menandakan kondisi perekonomian Jepang yang stabil. Dirinya pun beralih pada sebuah situs yang berisikan pergerakan angka dan grafik, melakukan pengecekan satu per satu pada setiap nama perusahaan.

Tetsuo yang melihat kesibukan sang tuan, meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat di hadapannya. "Apa ada yang menarik di hari ini, tuan?"

Seijuurou menutup semua situs dalam layar dan meletakkan Iped di atas meja. Diambilnya cangkir kopi yang masih hangat, "seperti biasa, tapi kupikir ini saat yang tepat menghasilkan _cash_ dari _stock_ terakhir. Perlahan pemuda berambut _fiery red_ meniupkan udara pada kopi dalam cangkir sebelum mereguknya.

"Saya mengerti, Bocchama. Ini koran pagi anda." Tetsuo meletakkan beberapa koran pagi di hadapan sang tuan.

Seijuurou meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, mengambil salah satu koran dibawakan sang _butler_. Membalik satu per satu halaman koran pagi, tidak ada satu pun berita yang - menurutnya - penting. Dia menutup koran pertama, bermaksud mengambil koran pagi selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, matanya tertarik pada sebuah majalah di antara koran-koran tersebut. Ditariknya majalah bernama TeenMagz dengan _stamp_ bertuliskan ' _not for sale_ '. Seijuurou menatap ke arah sang _butler_.

"TeenMagz?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan majalah yang ia pegang.

"Sepertinya itu promo majalah remaja yang dikirimkan oleh agen koran, tuan." Jawab Tetsuo dengan tenang.

"Aku bisa membacanya Tetsuo." dengan sedikit kesal Seijuurou membuka halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut, sampai terhenti pada sebuah halaman iklan produk kecantikan. Seorang model perempuan berambut _turquoise_ berpose _close up,_ memegang bibir merah seranum buah apel. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ gadis tersebut seolah menatap dirinya dengan sensual.

"Itu iklan terbaru produk kosmetik keluaran perusahaan D'WAINE Corp. , tuan." Seijuurou terkejut, suara Tetsuo menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Setelah menghela napas pendek, ia kembali mengatur raut wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Aku tau itu, Tetsuo."

Sang butler tersenyum kecil kepada sang tuan, "kelihatannya anda suka."

"Tertarik dengan _make-up_? Kamu kira, aku ini seorang perempuan atau metrosexual?" Seijuurou melempar majalah tersebut ke atas meja.

"Maaf, Bocchama. Maksud saya ..."

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu." Seijuurou merendahkan suara sekecil mungkin, menggumam 'ia tau'. Dirinya menatap sang butler, "jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tetsuo yang bingung akan pertanyaan tuannya, menjawab dengan singkat.

"Dia cantik."

"Bukan, itu maksudku. Apa yang kamu pikirkan, oyaji." Seijuurou menghela napas, menatap halaman majalah yang terbuka. Tentu saja cantik, bukankah itu salah satu kriteria bagi seorang model wanita. _'Kriteria, ya.'_ Pikirnya sebelum meminum kembali secangkir kopi hangat.

"Sebuah perusahaan _trading_ yang mengakuisisi beberapa sektor manufaktur. Sesuatu yang beresiko tinggi, namun di sisi lain merupakan _corporate strategy_ yang bagus. Mencoba memperpanjang _life cycle_ dalam iklim industri yang tak menentu. Tidakkah menurutmu perusahaan dengan pola pikir konvensional secara terus menerus akan terkikis?

Mungkin kita harus bersikap agresif, mengakuisisi. Tidak menyenangkan jika kita kalah dalam persaingan, kan?" Tetsuo terdiam menyaksikan sebuah seringai terukir pada wajah tuannya.

Sang tuan baru menginjak usia lima belas, namun berpikir bagaikan orang dewasa yang selalu mengutamakan bisnis dan bisnis. Seharusnya seorang remaja berperilaku seperti remaja lain. Ingin sekali Tetsuo melihat si tuan kecil bermain dan tertawa bersama temannya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Menjadi seorang Akashi sama saja kamu harus menjadi nomor satu dalam segalanya, itu peraturan dalam keluarga ini. Tidak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk bersenang-senang. Apalagi jika kamu disandingkan dengan saudara sendiri. Posisi tuan mudanya yang sulit, membuat remaja itu dipaksa menjadi nomor satu dibandingkan yang lain.

Demi ego, menjaga nama baik sang ibu. Ia bahkan rela membuang segala kesenangannya. Dia harus menjadi lebih kuat dan menunjukkan pada keluarga besar Akashi, bahwa dirinya pantas menyandang nama tersebut. Agar para orang tua bodoh itu tidak memanggil sang ibu 'jalang' semata.

Akan tetapi, tuan mudanya tetap tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka berjalan milik sang tuan besar. Tidak memiliki kebebasan dan hidup pada jalan yang ditentukan. Raut wajah Tetsuo berubah sendu, mengingat masa di mana Seijuurou tertawa bahagia bersama sang nyonya. Ya, sejak saat itu semuanya berubah.

Senyum polos yang dulu menghiasi wajah sang tuan muda berubah menjadi senyuman palsu dan seringai. Tawa bahagia yang biasa terdengar sudah lama padam, segalanya berubah semakin buruk dan menggila seiring hari berganti. Membentuk sosok seorang remaja yang kosong dan rapuh. Mungkin suatu hari nanti sosok ini akan rusak seperti gelas kaca yang retak.

RING... RING... RING... seorang _maid_ berjalan meraih _receiver_ yang berbunyi. Secara samar Seijuurou dapat mendengar si pelayan memberi salam pada si penelpon. Telepon? Di pagi hari? Ia tau bahwa itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Sesuai dugaan, si pelayan berjalan ke arahnya membawa sebuah _receiver_. Ahh... tidak perlu mendengar suara siapa yang ada di seberang sana. Seijuurou tau siapa sang penelpon sebelum menerimanya.

"Matikan. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." ucap Seijuurou tegas sebelum sang _maid_ menyerahkan _receiver_ itu kepadanya.

Wajah si pelayan wanita berubah pucat ketakutan, "ta... tapi tuan..."

"Sudah kubilang, Matikan!"

"Y... ya tuan." Si pelayan sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi sejak awal, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia hanya punya dua pilihan digantung atau dirajam. Kami-sama, betapa beruntung dia hari ini hingga bisa menangisi nasib buruknya.

Tidak ingin membuat sang tuan muda semakin murka, dengan segera pelayan tersebut berbicara kepada si penelpon. Nada suara yang bergetar menunjukkan ketakutan sang _maid_ , "ma... maaf tuan... ya... ya..." mata si pelayan mendelik ke arah tuan mudanya, semoga dia tidak mati setelah ini. Sang maid menekan tombol _volume_ pada _cordless phone_ yang dipegang ke posisi maksimum. Meminta maaf kepada tuan mudanya dan menghadapkan receiver tersebut ke hadapan si rambut _fiery red_.

" **Seijuurou.** " terdengar nada suara yang tegas dari _receiver_. Suara lelaki yang membuat Seijuurou benar-benar merasa kesal.

" **Sepertinya dirimu mulai melupakan perkataanku. Aku memberimu kebebasan bukan berarti kamu bisa melawanku.** " mendengar pria dewasa tersebut berbicara, Seijuurou mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga. Dengan tegas si pria memberi peringatan kepada dirinya, " **atau kamu ingin aku menarik semua ucapanku dan mengembalikanmu ke rumah utama.** "

Kedua manik heterochromatic Seijuurou terlihat penuh amarah.

" **Kamu lupa siapa yang membuat kesepakatan dengan orang tua itu serta mengijinkanmu tinggal di kondominium seperti sekarang? Kamu dengar, Sei.** " Seijuurou menggigit bibir bagian bawah, mencoba menahan rasa amarah pada sang ayah.

" **Aku anggap jawaban diam mu sebagai tanda bahwa kamu mengerti. Sekarang dengar, seusai sekolah datanglah ke Marunouchi. Tidak ada alasan apa pun, ku tunggu kamu di ruanganku.** " usai memberi perintah sang ayah menutup telepon, mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Si pelayan masih berdiri ketakutan di hadapannya. Mengucap permintaan maaf yang tidak ingin Seijuurou dengar.

"Pergi." ucap Seijuurou dengan nada tertahan sembari meremas koran di dekatnya. Seijuurou geram melihat si pelayan masih gemetaran berdiri di depannya. Ia membanting meja membuat kaget sang pelayan dan berteriak, "Aku bilang, pergi dari hadapanku!" Sang pelayan yang ketakutan berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tetsuo yang menyaksikan kelakuan tuan mudanya, memilih menyingkirkan diri. Sang _butler_ memohon diri untuk menyiapkan kendaraan bagi sang tuan. Seijuurou terdiam dipenuhi amarah, dia benci hidup dan segalanya.

"Argghhh!" Seijuurou menyingkirkan segala sesuatu di depannya hingga berantakan. Cangkir kopi terjatuh ke lantai, membuat si keramik putih hancur menjadi kepingan. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

 **Narita Airport, sehari sebelumnya : 01.35 PM.**

Mata setiap orang yang berlalu lalang tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut _turquoise_. Baik wanita mau pun pria terpana oleh paras cantik si pemuda. Beberapa wanita berbisik menjulukinya 'bishounen' dan menjerit 'kawaii'. Tidak sedikit orang yang bertanya-tanya apakah ia seorang artis atau model. Upss, ternyata ia terlalu mencolok. Dengan segera sang pemuda mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya sambil terus berjalan, tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Dia tidak melihat seorang bocah tengah berlari ke arahnya dan ...

BUMP! mereka berdua bertabrakan, bocah kecil itu pun terjatuh.

 _"Fils_ _de salope,_ vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? _" - (#$#%, kamu buta atau apa?)_ dengan senyuman kecil si pemuda bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia pun membantu sang anak untuk berdiri.

 _"Aie l'air plus misérable ou je te casse vraiment la jambe. "_ \- _(memelaslah atau kupatahkan kakimu)_ sang pemuda tersenyum memegang lutut si anak dengan sedikit keras.

Dengan sedikit ketakutan bocah lelaki itu akhirnya berbicara, "gomenne..."

Tampak si bocah berpikir terlebih dahulu melihat paras si pemuda, "... nee-chan."

Seorang ibu muda terlihat berlari menghampiri mereka, "Yoshi, sudah ibu bilang jangan lari."

"Maafkan, anakku. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" si ibu memaksa anaknya menundukkan kepala.

" _Ouais, à quoi tu pensais, espèce de stupide_ _._ " - ( _bagaimana menurutmu, $%#_ ) senyuman sang pemuda membuat si wanita terpana sesaat.

" _Tu commences à me les casser_ , _vieille bique._ " - _(Kamu mengganggu)_ sang pemuda kembali berbicara menyadarkan sang wanita. Dengan panik wanita itu menggunakan gerakkan untuk berkomunikasi. Tak selang berapa lama si wanita berpamitan dan meninggalkan si pemuda.

"Meiwaku da wa." - ( _merepotkan_ ) Gumam si pemuda dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan membalas lambaian si bocah..

Pemuda _turquoise_ mengambil sebuah kacamata dari dalam tas. Dikenakannya kacamata berframe hitam yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku. Usai merubah penampilan, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sekilas sebuah senyuman terukir pada paras cantik miliknya.

"Aku datang ..."

.

.

.

"Sei-kun."


	2. Chapter 1 Twist part 2

Seijuurou bersandar pada kaca jendela Benz yang ia tumpangi. Mencoba menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit menempuh perjalanan. Kepalanya terasa sakit, seakan ada paku besar yang menancap. Sial, ia pikir pria tua itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Seharusnya Seijuurou tau ketika tua bangka sialan itu memberikan sesuatu, maka ia akan meminta lebih. Mengapa? Kenapa harus di saat ia ingin menghirup udara kebebasan.

"Hufftt..." Seijuurou menghela napas, mengubah sandarannya pada sofa kulit kecoklatan. Tangan kirinya memberi pijatan ringan di dahi. Ah, dasar bodoh. Ia lupa hari ini ada kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan alasan untuk membolos klub nanti.

Apa dia harus mengatakan, 'hari ini si pria tua sialan itu datang dan mengancam kebebasanku jika aku menolak'. Atau mungkin, 'senpai kalau aku tidak membolos hari ini entah lusa atau esok dirimu akan menemukan mayatku'. Mayat? Memang ia akan tewas jika melawan sang ayah? Ya, setidaknya jiwanya-lah yang mati.

Seijuurou kembali berganti posisi, salah satu tangan diletakkan pada lengan pintu. Kemudian ditopangkan kepalanya pada tangan tersebut. Matanya melirik keluar jendela. "Berhenti, Hideo." si pemuda memerintahkan sang supir untuk menghentikan mobil. Akan tetapi, seakan tidak mendengar ucapannya sang supir terus saja melaju.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" digebraknya pintu mobil sebagai pelampiasan amarah pada si supir yang tak mendengar perintah. Sang supir melihat sang tuan dari kaca depan, kedua manik _heterochromatic_ itu menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda. Saya ditugaskan mengantar anda sampai ke sekolah." mendengar jawaban yang diterimanya, Seijuurou menggebrak kembali pintu di sampingnya dan memelototi sang supir.

"Diam, turuti perintahku!" Hideo tau betul remaja berusia lima belas tahun ini memiliki karakter yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan sang ayah, keduanya tidak dapat ditolak dan absolut. Dengan setengah hati Hideo menyanggupi permintaan si tuan muda dan menepikan mobil yang ia kendarai.

Hideo beranjak turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tuan. Tak lama, remaja berambut _fiery red_ keluar dari Benz yang ditumpanginya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dirimu boleh pergi, Hideo." mendengar perkataan sang tuan, Hideo yang tengah membungkuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua alis sang supir saling bertautan. Merasa keberatan dengan permintaan sang tuan ia pun mencoba membujuk.

"Tuan muda, sudah menjadi tugas saya mengantar anda ke sekolah. Apabila ayah an..." belum selesai pria empat puluh tahunan ini berbicara, Seijuurou memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku bisa dan berhak memerintahmu. Setiap perkataanku adalah mutlak dan sudah jadi tugas dirimu untuk mematuhinya." terdengar sangat egois memang, tapi mungkin jika kalian menjadi Seijuurou pasti mengerti. Ia sudah muak selalu hidup bagaikan burung dalam sangkar. Muak dengan segala persyaratan yang ada.

"Mulai besok dirimu tidak perlu mengantar atau menjemputku ke sekolah."

"Tapi ayah tuan..."

Seijuurou beranjak meninggalkan si supir tanpa menoleh kembali ke arah pria tua tersebut. Dengan nada suara yang berat dan tegas dirinya berkata,

"setidaknya berikan aku kebebasan untuk bernapas di tempat ini."

.

.

.

.

 **S.M.L**

 **© Nyankoii**

 **Un-Beta**

 **Words Count : 3210**

 **All credit belongs to**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, OC, Alur tidak jelas Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

 **Chapter 1 - Twist Pt. 2**

.

.

Seijuurou berjalan melewati pintu gerbang Teiko gakuen. Melangkah dengan gagah dan elegan, membuat seluruh mata melirik kepadanya - terutama para wanita. Secara samar ia dapat mendengar beberapa murid saling berbisik. Tak mau ambil pusing, dirinya terus berjalan. Walau ia tidak terlalu menyukai sekelilingnya tapi Seijuurou merasa beruntung berdiri di sini. Minimal di tempat inilah ia dapat merasakan kebebasan. Bersyukur negosiasi panjang yang ia lakukan dengan sang ayah berhasil.

Sang ayah yang selalu mengekang, menyutujui permintaannya untuk berada di sini. Tentu saja dengan perjanjian selama ia mematuhi kedua tua bangka tersebut. Walau pun semua ini harus dilalui dengan perjanjian - menurut dia - konyol, tapi tidak pernah ia sesali. Buat Seijuurou, menjadi murid teladan di sekolah tidaklah susah. Sejak dulu, dia memiliki riwayat akademis yang baik dan selalu nomor satu. Tidak sulit baginya mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa itu Seijuurou? mereka pasti akan menjawab, ia adalah pangeran idaman bagi para gadis. Tidak hanya nilai akademis yang bagus tapi mahir dalam olah raga juga. Ditambah wajah rupawan dan kekayaan melimpah. Sempurna sudah, hingga wajar jika banyak gadis yang memujanya. Namun, bagi para pria, ia adalah Marty-sue yang menyebalkan - walau tidak dipungkiri mereka juga menghormatinya - dalam cerita dongeng.

"Hey, apakah itu Akashi-sama?" salah seorang murid wanita berbisik kepada temannya.

"Oh, Kami-sama. Hari ini pun ia terlihat tampan." kagum murid wanita yang lain.

Jika kalian berpikir hanya para siswi yang memperhatikan, kalian salah. Dirinya pun tidak pernah luput dari pandangan para siswa. Seijuurou dapat mendengar salah satu siswa bertanya pada siswa lain, apakah benar dirinya yang sedang berjalan saat ini. Bagi Seijuurou itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Apa mata siswa itu sudah rabun sampai tidak bisa mengenali orang? Lalu dia kira siapa yang berjalan di hadapannya sekarang? setan? hantu? jin? dedemit atau doppleganger?

"Aku enggak lihat Benz yang biasa ia naiki. Aneh sekali ia berjalan kaki ke sekolah." ucap siswa lainnya. Satu lagi kalimat bodoh yang terdengar ditelinga Sejuurou. Memang salah jika ia berjalan kaki. Bukannya bagus, ia membantu pengurangan gas buangan karbon dioksida dalam udara. Anggap saja yang ia lakukan ini sebagai aksi peduli lingkungan.

"Mungkin keluarganya sedang terjerat masalah keuangan." canda salah seorang siswa dengan tertawa dan mendapatkan sikutan dari sang teman.

"Psttt, jika ia mendengarmu. Kau enggak pernah tau, apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depanmu." omel teman si siswa.

"Itu juga kalau dia masih bisa lihat hari esok. Jangan-jangan dia enggak bisa buka mata lagi setelah hari ini." tawa siswa lain di antara mereka berdua sebelum mendapatkan pukulan di kepala dari remaja yang ditertawakannya.

"Sial, kamu nyumpahin aku mati." kesal cowok berambut kehitaman. Ya, hentikanlah omong kosong kalian sebelum singa terbangun dari tidurnya.

Beruntung Seijuurou lagi tidak ingin menanggapi segala omongan minor para minion. Walau jujur, dia sedang mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membumi hanguskan tempat ini. Dia sangat benci kumpulan sampah yang mencoba mendekati dan mengorek-orek masalah pribadinya. Oleh karena itu, ia benci pagi hari saat dirinya harus bersekolah. Selalu saja ada kumpulan babi bodoh dan sampah yang menyambutnya setiap pagi.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa dongkol, ia terus berjalan dengan gagah dan elegan. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjaga _image_ sebagai murid teladan. Semunya harus sesuai perhitungan dan tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Lebih baik dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar gunjingan yang berkumandang atau menatap makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan ini. Menulikan kuping sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak dia memasuki sekolah umum ini.

Seijuurou terus berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika menangkap sosok gadis yang berjalan agak jauh darinya. Tentu saja ia mengenal siapa gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan siswi lain di sana. Ah, sial. Mengapa dirinya harus bertemu dengan cewek itu. Saat ini cewek itulah orang yang paling terakhir ingin ia temui. Semoga saja 'dia' tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Sayang beribu-ribu sayang, anak perempuan yang bersama si gadis menoleh ke belakang dan melihatnya. Siswi itu tersenyum kepada Seijuurou dan memberitahu gadis di sampingnya perihal keberadaan si rambut _fiery red_. Sang gadis pun menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum.

 _"Sial"_ sepertinya Seijuurou tidak dapat menghindar lagi.

Gadis berambut _beige_ pendek, berdiri menunggu Seijuurou berjalan mendekati dirinya. Gadis berkulit putih dengan tinggi lebih pendek sepuluh senti darinya menyapa, "Ohayou, Akashi-san."

"A- Ohayou." Seijuurou memaksakan senyuman dan memberikan salam singkat.

Kemudian bersama sang gadis - mau tidak mau - mereka berjalan berdua. Tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama si gadis, Seijuurou sengaja mempercepat langkah kaki. Akan tetapi, sang gadis masih bisa mengikuti ritme-nya. Cewek itu sangat gigih mendekatinya dan ia tidak pernah suka akan hal tersebut. Alasan itulah mengapa Seijuurou tidak berbicara satu kata pun dan memilih suasana hening.

Berkali-kali gadis berambut _beige_ itu mencuri pandang dari dirinya. Seijuurou tau itu dan memilih berpura-pura tidak tau. Dilihatnya gadis tersebut tersenyum kecil, dengan pipi kemerahan sang gadis membuka kedua labia-nya.

"Nee, Akashi-san. Apakah kamu ada waktu usai latihan klub sore ini?" sang gadis memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou cukup malas menjawab pertanyaan si gadis tapi ia tidak bisa menghancurkan _image-_ nya begitu saja. Apalagi hanya dikarenakan seorang gadis bodoh macam ini. Seijuurou memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan senyum setengah hati, "Ah, maaf aku tidak ikut latihan sore ini. Aku harus menemui ayahku seusai sekolah." Kemudian diperlihatkannya raut wajah sedih dan kecewa karena tidak dapat menemani si gadis. Tentu saja semua hanya pura-pura, dirinya tidak benar-benar sedih melainkan senang.

"Sangat disayangkan kalau begitu, tapi kabar baik ayahmu telah kembali ke Jepang. Kamu pasti senang." gadis itu tersenyum bahagia seolah ia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Seijuurou. Gadis tersebut berkata bahwa dirinya bahagia, namun Seijuurou tau betul ia tengah kecewa. Tampak jelas dari sorot matanya. Betapa bodoh gadis ini, bahkan berpura-pura senang saja tidak bisa.

"Ah, ya tentu saja aku senang." Seijuurou tersenyum tapi dalam hati berkata lain, _"cih, senang? persetan dengan itu."_ Lebih baik ia melompat ke jurang terdalam dari pada menemui sang ayah. Lalu gadis itu terus mencari topik pembicaraan lain hingga membuat dirinya kesal sepanjang jalan.

Entah betapa bahagia Seijuurou saat melihat papan bertuliskan kelas 1-C menggantung di atas sebuah pintu. "Ah, sudah sampai." ucapnya saat berdiri di depan kelas si gadis. Akhirnya bisa juga dia terbebas dari cewek bodoh ini.

Raut wajah si gadis berubah sendu melihat papan kelas, "Umm... ya..."

Secepat mungkin Seijuurou mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sang gadis dan beranjak pergi. Namun, baru tiga langkah berjalan sesuatu menahannya. Seijuurou menghela napas singkat, ia tahu benar apa yang menghambatnya. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat tangan si gadis memegang erat blazer yang ia kenakan. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah sang gadis yang tengah menunduk. Tingkah laku sang gadis membuatnya berpikir, apa ini salah satu cara perempuan terlihat imut di mata pria.

 _'Mendokusai.'_

Seijuurou menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ya?"

"Eh?" gadis tersebut tampak kebingungan melihat kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang erat blazer Seijuurou.

"A- ah! Maaf!" panik si gadis dan secepat mungkin melepaskan genggamannya. Gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya semakin memerah. Dengan ragu sang gadis berulang kali melirik ke arah si pemuda.

Seijuurou hanya terdiam menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Ti- tidak. Tadi- hanya... umm..." gadis itu kembali menutup rapat kedua bibirnya.

Seijuurou mencoba untuk tidak memijat kening atau menghela napas. Ia tau sekali apa yang diinginkan si gadis. Haruskah ia memberikan kata-kata manis atau membiarkannya berlalu - berpura tidak mengerti. Dengan penuh - ekstra - kesabaran, dirinya menunggu sang gadis berbicara.

Selang tiga menit sang gadis belum berbicara juga. Ya, Tuhan apa ia harus menunggu sia-sia seperti ini dan membuang waktu secara percuma? cukup, habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia pun membelai kepala sang gadis, "... kalau mau kita bisa makan bareng saat istirahat."

Gadis tersebut terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak pernah satu kali pun tersirat dalam benaknya bahwa Seijuurou akan bersikap seperti ini - apalagi terhadap dirinya. Wajah gadis itu pun memerah, mendapat belaian dari sang pangeran. Dengan terbata-bata ia menjawab ajakan pangeran hatinya, "Y- Ya."

Seijuurou tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa membebaskan diri dari sang cewek menyebalkan. Dia menghentikan belaiannya dan mengecup pipi si gadis. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekeliling mereka, merasa iri. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan sekitar, Seijuurou mengelus pipi sang gadis.

"Sayang aku harus meninggalkanmu." sekali lagi manik _ruby_ itu seakan menyiratkan kesedihan namun kenyataannya tidak sama sekali.

"Akan kutemui kamu jam istirahat, tunggulah." usai memberi pemanis pada si gadis, Seijuurou beranjak meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri terdiam. Gadis itu telah terjerat pesona palsu si rambut _fiery red_ . Jantung si gadis berdetak lebih cepat dari kondisi normal sebagai efek samping. Sang gadis hanya bisa menekan dada, mencoba memperlambat kerja jantungnya sembari menatap sang pangeran berlalu.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Seijuurou terus berjalan elegan menyembunyikan rasa penasaran. Siapa nama gadis tadi? ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Ia hanya tau kelas sang gadis. Sudahlah, buat apa dirinya peduli jika sejak awal tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mengingat. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah menyimpan alamat email cewek tadi. Buat apa menyimpan alamat email yang nantinya akan Seijuurou hapus. Lagi pula gadis itu selalu menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

Seijuurou melihat waktu di jam tangannya. Untung masih ada waktu tersisa sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kesempatan ini harus ia pakai untuk menemui senpai di tim basket, mengingat saat jam istirahat ia akan disibukkan oleh gadis menyebalkan tadi. Dirinya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat menuju kelas 3-B.

Sepanjang lorong lantai empat ia merasa banyak mata memandang ke arahnya. Secara samar telinganya dapat menangkap suara yang saling berbisik. Kami-sama, apakah salah junior berjalan di lorong senior? seaneh itukah jika seorang anak kelas sepuluh berada di lantai anak kelas dua belas? dasar kakak kelas menyebalkan.

Lirikan matanya sesekali menangkap beberapa senior perempuan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Salah satu siswi terlihat sedang berkaca mengecek dandanannya, satu lagi sibuk mengoleskan _lip gloss_ _pink_ berkilauan dibibir. Yang paling aneh tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya adalah seorang cewek yang sibuk bercermin membersihkan sela-sela gigi.

 _Please_ , yang benar saja. Membersihkan sela gigi di lorong sekolah? Itu hal yang amat tidak sopan menurut Seijuurou. Apa cewek itu tidak pernah diajari tata krama oleh orang tuanya? dia tau kan kalau di toilet ada kaca besar untuk bercermin? Kalian bisa dengan leluasa membersihkan gigi kalian di sana. Lagian tuh cewek sarapan apaan sampai segitunya. Dasar gadis bodoh.

 _"Tsk, inilah kenapa cewek selalu membuat sakit kepala."_ tidak habis pikir mengapa para cewek itu bertingkah laku seperti itu di depannya.

Dia bukanlah aktor atau model, juga bukan penyanyi atau olahragawan ternama di Jepang. Ia hanya murid biasa sama seperti mereka - kecuali kenyataan kalau dia adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan besar. Seijuurou mempercepat langkah kakinya. Muak sudah dirinya menyaksikan ketololan di pagi hari para siswi tersebut. Dia sudah cukup dibuat sakit kepala sedari tadi dan ia tidak berminat memparahnya kembali.

Akhirnya Seijuurou berhasil mencapai kelas yang ia tuju. Terlihat tulisan bertuliskan 'kelas 3-B' tergantung di atas pintu. Belum sempat dirinya menengok ke dalam kelas, seorang siswa memanggilnya.

"Akashi-san? ada keperluan apa kau ke kelasku?" tanya siswa berkacamata dengan rambut kecoklatan.

Seijuurou memperhatikan siswa senior yang lebih tinggi tujuh senti darinya. Kalau tidak salah orang ini adalah Nakajima Haru, senior di tim basket. Baguslah ada seniornya ini, jadi ia tidak perlu repot memanggil senpai yang ia cari di dalam kelas.

"Nakajima-senpai, aku ingin bertemu Nijimura-senpai. Bisakah senpai memanggilnya?" pinta Seijuurou sesopan mungkin walau masih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Shuuzou? Oke, tunggu sebentar." Nakajima membuka pintu kelas, seketika terdengar suara berisik percakapan para siswa di dalam kelas. Sang senpai mencoba mencari si target dan meneriaki yang bersangkutan, "oi, Shuuzou!"

"Apa?!" jawab seorang siswa dengan galak.

"Akashi-san mencarimu nih."

"Ou... Uph... #$%*&%#$$!" Seijuurou dapat mendengar suara dentuman meja dan kursi terjatuh dengan keras, disusul suara tawa dari beberapa siswa.

Seijuurou menatap senpai yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dari tatapan siswa tersebut, ia tau sang senior sedang merasa penasaran akan sesuatu dan ingin mencari tau lebih lanjut. "Tumben kau ke kelas kami. Apa ada hal yang penting?" pemuda berkacamata mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Tentu saja ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan. Kalau tidak untuk apa ia ke lantai senior dan melewati lautan _absurd_ para siswi yang tidak jelas tadi. Asal tau saja, Seijuurou bukan tipe orang kurang kerjaan yang akan menemui senior hanya untuk bertegur sapa. Ia pun menatap sang senpai dengan tatapan 'bukan urusanmu'. Nakajima yang mengerti maksud tatapan tersebut mencoba mencari topik lain. Bagaimana juga siswa itu masih ingin melihat hari esok.

"Aa, ku dengar kau sudah dapat cewek baru. _Man_ , baru saja satu semester berlalu kau sudah berganti pacar yang ke- lima."

Seijuurou mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "lalu?"

"Aku kagum padamu. Terlebih lagi kekasihmu sekarang adalah Kotone. Akashi-san, _you lucky bastard_! bisa mendapatkan Koto- Uphh!" Nakajima segera menutup mulutnya ketika sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sial, dia terlanjur mengatai adik kelasnya ini keparat. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Seijuurou tidak langsung membunuh dan mencacah dirinya.

"Apa?" Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi, membuat tatapannya terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

Nakajima mulai diliputi rasa takut, dia pasti akan mati. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengerem mulut kotornya ini. Nasi sudah jadi bubur tidak mungkin balik lagi jadi beras. Dirinya hanya bisa meratapi penyeselan yang datangnya selalu di akhir. Dengan keringat dingin mengucur di dahi, secara terbata-bata ia mencoba meminta pengampunan. "Ma- ma- maafkan aku, Akashi-san. A- a- ku tidak bermaksud untuk - "

"Siapa?"

Nakajima yang telah siap mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya, berubah kebingungan. Tidak ada pukulan atau lemparan gunting keramat dari juniornya yang dijuluki si iblis merah. Dia pun menurunkan kedua tangan yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah. Dilihatnya Seijuurou tampak kebingungan dan kembali berkata. "Ko- to- siapa?"

"Eh? maksudmu Kotone? Pacarmu Kotone, kan?" Nakajima merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Seijuurou. Untuk apa pemuda merah itu bertanya nama kekasihnya sendiri pada orang lain, kecuali ...

"Akashi-san, jangan bilang kau enggak tau nama pacarmu sendiri. _Man,_ enggak kusangka rumor mengenaimu itu benar." sang senpai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri walau tidak merasa gatal.

"Hmm... Kotone? Dirimu mengenalnya, senpai?" Seijuurou memegang dagu, berpikir. Tampaknya ia tidak mendengar Nakajima mengatakan kata 'rumor'.

"Tentu saja, ia salah satu cewek kelas satu terpopuler. Hampir semua siswa tau si imut Kotone." jawab Nakajima menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa si rambut _fiery red_ ini tidak tau perihal gadis yang tengah dikencaninya saat ini. Terlebih lagi sang gadis terkenal di kalangan para siswa.

"Hanya siswa cupu dan kuper yang tidak mengenalnya." lanjut Nakajima.

Seijuurou menyeringai, "heh? kalau begitu aku termasuk golongan cupu dan kuper tersebut senpai."

Sial, lagi-lagi Nakajima salah berbicara. Ia pun mengatup rapat kedua bibirnya, memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Entah mengapa Nakajima langsung merasakan perubahan suhu ruangan di sekitarnya meningkat. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling terdiam canggung, ia berdoa agar bisa terbebas dari situasi ini. Siapa saja tolonglah dia dari si iblis merah di depannya?!

Tidak berapa lama kemudian doa Nakajima terkabulkan, "Akashi, kau mencariku?" Baik Nakajima mau pun Seijuurou refleks melihat asal suara yang menginterupsi. Seorang siswa berambut _onyx_ telah berada di antara mereka. Tampak siswa tersebut berlagak sok keren dengan bertolak pinggang - sebenarnya sih sedang menahan sakit encoknya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan senpai." Seijuurou melirik ke arah Nakajima sebagai kode 'pergi dari sini atau kuhabisi dirimu'. Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk tau maksud Seijuurou, otak Nakajima yang sebesar biji kacang pun bisa mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Aku baru ingat ada keperluan lain ha... ha... ha..." tawa siswa berkacamata dengan canggung dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia lebih mementingkan keselamatan diri dari pada rasa ingin tahunya.

Nijimura menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, "Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau mencariku?"

"Nee, senpai. Senpai tau Kotone?" jawaban Seijuurou membuat Nijimura menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"... maksudmu anak kelas satu yang populer itu? memang kenapa?"

Seijuurou terdiam dan berpikir ternyata cewek itu idola sekolah, dia baru tau sekarang.

Siswa berambut _onyx_ tersebut mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap, "A- ka- shi. Jangan bilang kau mencariku hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti itu." Seijuurou yang tersadar, berkeringat dingin melihat sang senpai berada dalam kondisi _devil mode on_.

"I- ie... aku ingin memberitahu, diriku hari ini tidak bisa ikut latihan klub." segalak-galaknya si iblis merah, tetap saja ia ketakutan menghadapi raja iblis di depannya.

"Hoo... rupanya kau sudah mulai berani seperti Shougo, huh. Kalian anak kelas satu terlalu banyak alasan untuk membolos." kedua manik _onyx_ Nijimura menampakkan kilatan cahaya.

"Tidak, senpai. Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan penting."

 _'Menyangkut kebebasanku.'_ ucap Seijuurou dalam hati.

"Urusan, hah? Urusan penting macam apa yang mungkin dimiliki oleh bocah kelas satu sepertimu?!"

"Uhmm... ya, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Ini masalah personal."

 _'Aku juga tidak ingin bertemu si tua bangka sialan itu.'_

Senior dan junior itu pun saling bertatapan. Sang senior mencoba mendeteksi kebohongan juniornya. Ayolah, bukankah si senior pernah berkata bahwa ia sangat percaya kepada juniornya ini hingga memberikannya posisi sebagai wakil kapten.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Seijuuro menatap kedua manik _onyx_ secara langsung.

 _'Sial, memang tampangku seperti para tikus maling yang suka makan duit rakyat itu apa?!'_

"Oke, aku percaya. Akan kuberi tau pelatih nanti.

Ah, tapi jika ternyata kau berbohong hanya untuk bermalas-malasan." sebuah seringai tampak dikedua sudut bibir Nijimura.

"Aku tidak akan segan melipat gandakan latihanmu menjadi empat kali lipat." senyum sang senpai kepada juniornya.

 _'Sudah ku duga. Dirimu memang suka melihat seseorang menderita.'_ Seijuurou menghela napas melihat kelakuan si kapten tirani. Setidaknya di mata Seijuurou dia masih termasuk orang yang patut dihormati. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak lebih baik dari sang senior dan ia tahu itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih senpai. Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Seijuurou membungkukkan badannya lalu beranjak pergi. Tak selang berapa lama suara bel tanda kelas dimulai terdengar, dengan terpaksa ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dirinya pun berhasil sampai di kelas terlebih dahulu sebelum wali kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Break time,**

Bel penanda jam istirahat telah berdentang. Seluruh murid mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas, berlari menuju kantin sekolah. Jam makan siang sekolah merupakan waktu teriuh, para siswa dan siswi saling berebut antrian dalam membeli makanan. Beberapa makanan di kantin akan habis dalam waktu sekejap sehingga mereka tidak boleh terlambat. Namun, Seijuurou masih santai membereskan buku di atas meja. Untuk apa dia harus repot berebut antrian. Toh, dirinya hanya akan membeli roti, sebotol air mineral dan sekaleng kopi. Semuanya masih banyak bersisa hingga akhir istirahat.

Selesai merapikan, dengan malas Seijuurou beranjak pergi menuju kantin. Kakinya terasa berat sekali untuk dijalankan. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat dirinya telah melakukan janji konyol tadi pagi. Sekarang ia pun harus rela waktu istirahatnya dihabiskan bersama cewek yang menyebalkan.

Usai membeli makan siangnya, Seijuurou segera menuju kelas 1-C. Rupanya Kotone telah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas membawa sekotak bento dan botol minum. Baguslah, ia jadi tidak perlu merepotkan diri memanggil cewek itu. Seijuurou menyapa Kotone, meraih tangannya dan berjalan bergandengan. Wajah Kotone bersemu padam, senyum kecil menghiasi paras manisnya sepanjang jalan menuju taman sekolah.

Sang gadis menentukan bahwa mereka akan duduk dan makan di bangku taman. Tak mau ambil pusing, Seijuurou menuruti kemauan si gadis. Baru beberapa menit berlalu tapi dirinya sudah merasa lelah seakan berjam-jam. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menikmati makan siangnya sendiri saja? mengapa semua cewek selalu ingin makan bersama cowok mereka? atau mungkin ini salah satu cara menunjukkan bahwa cowok itu adalah milik mereka? posesif - benar-benar melelahkan.

Kotone membuka penutup bento lalu menaruhnya kembali untuk menuangkan minuman pada penutup termos yang ia bawa. Disodorkannya penutup termos pengganti cangkir itu kepada Seijuurou.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak terlalu suka teh." Seijuurou menyodorkan tangan sebagai tanda penolakan.

Kotone hanya bisa menarik kembali teh yang ia tawarkan dan menaruhnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, "maaf, aku tidak tau." kedua tangannya meremas rok yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak apa." Untuk apa juga cewek itu tahu tentang dirinya? toh pada akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan si cewek jika bosan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, baginya cewek ini tidak menarik sama sekali.

Tidak mau menyerah terhadap sikap dingin Seijuurou, Kotone mengambil sepotong tamagoyaki dengan sumpit. Sang gadis pun menyodorkan tamagoyaki di depan mulut sang kekasih. Maksud hati ingin menyuapi sang pacar tapi sekali lagi Seijuurou menolak. Beralasan telah membeli makan siangnya sendiri.

Seijuurou pun menunjukkan kantong plastik putih yang ia bawa. Kotone hanya bisa tertawa seperti orang bodoh, seharusnya ia tau isi plastik yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh kekasihnya berisikan makanan. Haa... betapa bodohnya ia. Sekarang, ingin sekali diri Kotone menangis.

Mengapa selalu saja gadis ini gagal mendapatkan perhatiannya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Seijuurou melihatnya. Bahkan setiap hari ia akan datang ke sekolah dengan dandanan terbaik. Memoles wajah dengan _make up_ senatural mungkin. Meluruskan rambutnya agar terlihat lurus sempurna dan mengenakan jepitan sebagai aksesoris. Mungkin jika di hadapannya bukanlah Seijuurou, dapat dipastikan pria itu akan jatuh kepelukannya. Apa Seijuurou benar-benar menyukainya? mereka berpacaran, kan?

Kotone mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak bento, "a- ano... Akashi-san. "

"Hm." jawabnya datar tanpa melihat ke sang gadis.

"A- apa benar kamu tidak masalah denganku?" tampak keraguan terlukis jelas di wajah sang gadis.

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, _'drama hari ini, ya_. _Dasar menyusahkan.'_ Dibukanya penutup botol air mineral, "tentu saja, bukankah aku berjanji padamu tadi pagi." diteguknya air mineral tersebut.

Kotone menggelengkan kepalanya, "mmm... bukan... bukan itu. Maksudku, apa kamu yakin tidak masalah menjadikan aku sebagai pacarmu?" Kotone menundukkan kepala, air matanya terasa sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Satu kalimat yang salah bisa membuatnya menangis.

Sekarang, gadis itu benar-benar mendapat perhatian Seijuurou. Gadis bodoh ini mengapa mengajukan pertanyaan tolol semacam itu kepada dirinya. Bukankah gadis itu sendiri yang - memaksa - mengajaknya berkencan.

 _'Dasar bodoh.'_

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?" Saking larut dalam perasaannya sendiri, si gadis bahkan tak sadar tatapan merendahkan dari Seijuurou.

Gadis berambut _beige_ membuka mulut tapi mengatupkannya kembali. Ada keraguan tersendiri saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. Dia bingung, apakah ia harus mengatakan segala perasaan dan pikirannya mengenai Seijuurou atau tidak. Bagaimana jika cowok itu terang-terangan menolak? tapi, jika ia terus berdiam diri...

Mana mungkin ia tahu perasaan Seijuurou sesungguhnya. Dia bukanlah seorang peramal. Selain itu, dialah yang pertama kali mengajak sang kekasih berkencan. Sejak awal, ini adalah hubungan sepihak. Kotone-lah yang tergila-gila dengan pemuda itu, bukan sebaliknya.

"Umm... Akashi-san tau. Rumor tentang dirimu yang selalu bermain dengan cewek lain ...

Apa itu benar?"

Seijuurou menatap bosan, sepertinya gadis ini punya level otak yang lebih rendah dari seekor keledai. Si bodoh ini sama saja dengan bertanya pada maling, apakah si maling adalah maling atau bukan. _Please_ , deh. Mana ada maling mau ngaku maling. Kalau ada,mungkin penjara sudah penuh sesak.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecut, "kamu lebih percaya rumor dibanding diriku?"

"Bu- bukan... bukan begitu... tapi...

bukankah Seijuurou selalu berganti pasangan setiap bulannya? jadi kupikir ..."

Dasar gadis aneh, tidak dia atau yang lain. Semuanya sama saja, mereka mengajak - memaksa - dirinya berkencan. Memaksa meminta kesempatan selama satu bulan untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Jadi, bukan salahnya jika satu bulan berakhir ia memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka.

Sejak awal Seijuurou memang tidak pernah menyukai mereka. Urusan ia melakukan sesuatu dengan perempuan lain juga bukan urusan mereka. Seijuurou tidak pernah melarang cewek itu jalan bersama lelaki lain. Hubungan ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

"Seandainya benar, apa itu jadi masalah untukmu?" gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. Tetesan air mulai terlihat di kedua ujung matanya.

 _'Bukan jawaban yang kamu mau, huh.'_

"Masalah, kah?" Seijuurou menekankan kembali pertanyaannya.

"Ta- tapi, dirimu bilang... " air mata mulai menjalar di pipi sang gadis.

Seijuurou menghela napas, ' _dasar bodoh, inilah kenyataan. Apa kamu pikir semua yang kamu inginkan akan terkabul? egois.'_ perlahan dibelainya kepala si gadis.

 _'Sial! Berhentilah menangis, dasar bodoh._ "

Kotone terkejut akan tindakan Seijuurou, kembali menatap si pemuda. Dilihat sang kekasih tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Air mata yang sempat terjatuh pun, terhenti seketika.

 _'Bagus, berhentilah menangis. Jangan buat aku terlihat buruk karenamu.'_ Seijuurou menyeka mata si gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

"A... kashi... -san." panggil si gadis dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sudah... sudah... aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kamu malah nangis." senyum Seijuurou seolah semua hanyalah candaan semata.

 _'Cewek menyebalkan.'_

"Ha- habis... kamu...

Aaa, kamu jahat! bercandamu tidak lucu sama sekali." Kedua tangan Kotone memukul dada bidang si pacar, sebagai bentuk kekesalan. Seijuurou tertawa kecil mencoba menghalangi pukulan sang gadis, "gomen... gomen..."

Kotone menghentikan serangannya dan merajuk, "ini semua salah Seijuurou."

"Hei , kok begitu. Kan, dirimu duluan yang memulainya Kotone."

 _'Selalu membuatku sakit kepala.'_

"Tapi, tidak perlu sa... barusan kamu memanggilku apa?" kedua manik _amethyst_ sang gadis terbuka lebar.

"Kotone." Seijuuro berpura malu memanggil nama sang gadis. Kotone tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk pertama kali.

 _'Selalu ingin dinomor satu, kan.'_

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu 'Sei'." Dengan penuh kebahagiaan Kotone memeluk dirinya. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan sang gadis. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai gadis ini merasa akrab dengan dirinya.

 _'Menjijikkan.'_

"Sei, katakan kamu suka padaku."

Seijuurou menyandarkan kepala sang gadis di dadanya, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Panggil namaku kembali." pinta sang gadis.

 _'Memaksakan kehendak.'_

"Kotone." panggil Seijuurou selembut mungkin.

"Aku harap, Sei selalu bersama diriku." Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala si gadis. Ia memejamkan mata dan memberikan jawaban 'ya' untuk sang kekasih.

 _"Egois."_

"Jangan melihat cewek lain selain diriku." setengah hati Seijuurou kembali mengiakan.

 _'Selalu meminta lebih.'_

"Mulai besok selalu makan siang denganku." kali ini Seijuurou hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

 _'Menekanku.'_

"I love you, Sei." Kotone menyatakan perasaannya setulus hati.

 _'Kamu tidak berarti apa pun untukku.'_

Kotone melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Seijuurou. Kedua manik _amethyst_ menatap manik _carmine_ dan _gold_ di hadapannya. Perlahan gadis berambut _beige_ tersebut menutup kedua matanya. Permintaan si gadis pun di sambut sang kekasih. Seijuurou menjulurkan tangannya, memegang salah satu daun telinga sang gadis. Mendekatkan wajah si gadis dengan dirinya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

 _'Hubungan kita tidak lebih dari take and give.'_

Kedua sejoli berciuman tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling mereka. Sebuah ciuman singkat namun berkesan bagi sang gadis. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, ditambah itu adalah ciuman pertama si gadis. Gadis itu berpikir ia telah berhasil mendapatkan hati si pemuda.

Akan tetapi, pada kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Seijuurou tidak pernah menyukainya sejak awal. Ia terpaksa, berpura-pura memasang topeng layaknya pangeran. Menjalankan perannya dalam panggung drama yang disebut kehidupan.

Kotone memeluk Seijuurou, "aku janji kamu tidak akan pernah menyesal bersamaku."

Mendengar ucapan sang gadis, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis. _"Dan aku membenci orang sepertimu dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam."_

"Saat bulan ini berakhir, kamu akan jadi milikku Sei."

 _'Kamu tak akan pernah membuatku jatuh hati.'_

"Aku menantikannya." bisik Seijuurou.

 _'Saat bulan ini berakhir aku akan menyingkirkanmu.'_

Seijuurou menepuk kepala Kotone dan melepaskan pelukannya, "sekarang habiskan makan siangmu. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir."

"Nnn." angguk si gadis dengan bahagia. Kotone mengangkat kotak bento dan mengambil sepotong karagee.

"Sei, aaaa..." Kotone membuka mulut sebagai peraga agar pemuda itu ikut membuka mulutnya.

Seijuurouhanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikuti kemauan si perempuan. Sang kekasih menatap dengan penuh tanya bermaksud menanyai rasa masakan tersebut.

"Enak."

Kedua manik _amethyst_ tampak berbinar-binar, "benarkah? Syukurlah, aku takut kamu tidak menyukai masakanku." sang gadis pun tersenyum lega.

Seijuurou memuji dan mengusap rambut _beige_ si gadis hingga berantakan. Kotone pun kembali merajuk, menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Mou, Sei. Kamu merusak tatanan rambutku." Kotone memukul pelan sang kekasih agar berhenti merusak rambutnya. Seijuurou tertawa melihat sang gadis mencoba merapikan tatanan rambutnya sambil cemberut. Ia tertawa bukan karena tingkah laku atau wajah lucu si gadis. Melainkan karena kebodohan perempuan itu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tau kebodohannya sendiri - ironi.

Seijuurou mengambil jepitan rambut yang tersangkut di antara rambut _beige_ si gadis, "sini aku bantu." Dengan jari jemari tangannya, ia membantu merapihkan rambut si gadis dan memasangkan jepit rambutnya kembali. Kotone tersenyum lembut, " _thanks_ , kamu baik sekali Sei."

 _'Tentu saja, memang itu yang aku inginkan.'_

"Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sei..."

 _'Anggaplah aku segalanya.'_ kegelapan diri Seijuurou pun tertawa.

"Sei si pangeran berkuda putih."

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat salah satu alis, "julukan macam apa itu?"

"Loh, memang Sei tidak tau? itu julukanmu di kalangan wanita."

Apa? bercanda cewek ini. Bisa-bisanya ia mendapat julukan aneh bin ajaib dan terkesan garing. Mengapa harus pangeran berkuda putih? apa karena dia hobi berkuda dan kuda kesayangannya - Yukimaru - berwarna putih? seenak udelnya saja para wanita itu.

"Tapi kini pangeran itu hanya milikku seorang." ucap Kotone riang.

 _'Karena itu aku menginginkan hadiahku.'_ Seijuurou mengambil sekaleng kopi dari dalam kantong plastik.

"Nee, Sei. Beritahu aku, apa makanan favoritmu."

"Favorit? Hmm... mungkin _tofu soup_."

"Heh, _tofu soup_. Tidak ku sangka dirimu suka makanan sesimpel itu."

 _'Justru otakmu yang lebih simpel dari sebuah tahu.'_

"Begitulah." singkat Seijuurou sebelum meminum sekaleng kopi yang dibelinya.

"Padahal rumor yang beredar kamu menyukai _full main course_ masakan perancis."

 _'Membuatku ingin segera melumatnya.'_

Lagi-lagi rumor, rumor dan rumor. Sudah lelah pemuda itu mendengar segala omong kosong tentang dirinya. Apa mereka pikir Seijuurou itu seorang _super hero_? memang keluarga 'Akashi' selalu menuntut kesempurnaan tapi ia tetaplah manusia biasa. Bahkan seorang Bruce Winnie hanya manusia biasa saat tidak mengenakan kostum pria bercelana dalam di luar itu. Bruce Winnie pun pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"Ee... to... ada yang bilang, kalau kamu ..." si gadis terus membicarakan segala rumor yang ia dengar. Seijuurou bosan mendengar segala omong kosong tentang dirinya. Tau apa mereka tentang hidup Seijuurou. Kalau orang kira, ia hidup seperti pangeran dalam buku bergambar. Mereka salah besar.

Seijuurou membungkam kedua bibir Kotone dengan bibirnya. Ini satu-satunya cara agar cewek itu berhenti bicara. Tatapan kecewa terlukis dalam dua manik _heterochrome_ , "Jadi, kamu lebih percaya rumor dibanding perkataanku."

 _"Walau tidak semua rumor tersebut salah."_

Kotone yang terkejut akan aksi tak terduga sang kekasih, tertawa kecil. Ternyata kekasihnya ini bisa merajuk juga. Sang gadis melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher si pemuda, "dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku lebih percaya Sei." Dirinya memberikan kecupan singkat kepada sang pemuda.

 _'Semoga Dirimu tidak menyesal di esok hari.'_

Perempuan tersebut menarik kedua sudut bibir Seijuurou menggunakan telunjuk, "ayo, tersenyum. Sei paling ganteng kalau tersenyum." candanya.

 _'Kamu pikir siapa dirimu sok dekat denganku, dasar jalang.'_

"Oh, jadi maksudmu aku tidak ganteng kalau tidak tersenyum." dicubitnya kedua pipi Kotone.

 _'Beraninya membuatku lelah mengikuti alur permainanmu.'_

"Hahist, Sheiy. Ghoomenh." - (Sakit, Sei. Gomen.)

"Sudah cepat lanjutkan makan siangmu. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kamu kelaparan nanti." Seijuurou melepaskan cubitannya dan menyentil hidung si gadis.

"Hidoiinee." protes Kotone sembari mengusap hidungnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang sambil berbincang. Kotone terus menerus bertanya mengenai kesukaan Seijuurou. Membuat pemuda tersebut kelelahan menanggapinya. Sesekali gadis itu masih menyinggung soal beberapa rumor. Membuat Seijuurou bertanya, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menyebarkan berita mengenai dirinya. Jika ia berhasil menemukan si pelaku, hukuman gantung terlihat menarik tapi menculik si pelaku lalu membuangnya ke laut juga terdengar menarik.

Tapi sekarang, yang menarik baginya adalah cewek bodoh di sebelahnya. Cewek ini menganggap dirinya sempurna. Mengira segala keramahan dan kehangatan yang ia beri adalah nyata. Sayang si gadis tidak tau, kalau ia cuma seorang pemuda brengsek. Memanfaatkan kepintaran, tampang, dan kekayaan sang ayah, menipu semua orang. Senyum baginya adalah sebuah bisnis. Berpikir bahwa dirinya telah luluh dalam dekapan sang gadis?

 _'Jangan mimpi.'_

Diotaknya saat ini, hanya ada bagaimana cara menghancurkan si gadis hingga tak bersisa.

 _'Hei, apa kamu akan menangis meraung-raung? terjun ke bawah? atau memotong urat nadimu?"_

Aah, tidak sabar dirinya melihat seperti apa ekspresi si gadis pada akhirnya. Akankah menyedihkan dan menjijikan seperti yang lain? atau berpura-pura tegar layaknya Wander Woman? tapi, jika gadis itu mengiba maka permainan ini tidak menarik.

Seijuurou menyeringai, ' _aku tidak sabar menantikan bulan ini berakhir.'_

 _._

 _._

 _"Akankah ada seseorang yang bisa memuaskanku?"_

.

.

.

.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seorang pemuda berambut _turquoise_ berdiri di atap sekolah memperhatikan kedua sejoli dari balik teropong. Kedua bibir si pemuda membentuk lekukan berfokus pada pemuda berambut merah _._

 _._

 _._

"Mi- tsu- ke- ta."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, bukannya melanjutkan fic yang lain malah menambah utang. Jujur entah mengapa An lagi mau majang story ini. Ini sebenarnya fanfic pertama yang An buat. Kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca sebelumnya, ini adalah revisi dari story tersebut. Storynya main stream, nothing spesial, just a crap, trash n unworthed 2 read. Tema yang diusung cuma berisi orang-orang stress hahahaha.

Balasan review 08Diandra sudah saya balas lewat PM :)

Walau main chara satu lagi cuma nongol jadi kaya cameo semata, tapi telah disebut di atas. Rencananya next chap main chara satu lagi baru ikutan nimbrung ngegosip. Teehehehehe XD

Thanks for reading.

Sekarang An benar-benar tewas hingga akhir tahun.

Regards,

Nyankoii.


End file.
